1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is in the field of energy recovering systems, particularly adapted for installation in existing buildings, with minor modifications. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with the utilization of solar energy in the heating of occupied areas of a building. Additionally, the use of outside cool air to cool or supplant cooling of the occupied areas of a building is contemplated by the present invention.
2. Prior Art:
Many, if not most, existing buildings are provided with a roof supported by rafters or a similar structure and a sheathing covered by shingles or the like. The roof usually encloses an attic space or other dead air space over the living or working quarters of the building. Solar energy impinging on the roof customarily heats the roof itself and the air in the attic space, and louvers are provided for circulation of outside air through that space to avoid excessive temperature rises during warm weather and to provide ventilation during cold weather. It has heretofore been customary to try to prevent such heating since the heat usually persists for many hours after sunset. In addition, the bottom wall of the attic or similar space usually constitutes the ceiling of the living or working quarters of the building, and much heat is lost therethrough to the air in the attic space. Due to the circulation through the louvers that heat is lost to the ambient outdoor atmosphere.
Attempts have been made heretofore to recover some of that heat and thus reduce the amount of fossil fueld energy it has been necessary to provided during the heating season. See, for example, the patent to Zornig No. 4,103,825. That patent proposes to utilize some of the solar energy trapped in an attic for heating the building, but involves considerable modification of the building structure, including the provision of a partition dividing the attic space into upper and lower plenum chambers. The patent also discloses a vent at the peak of the attic to vent unwanted heated air during the hot season.